The Fourth Game
by Tales the Fox
Summary: After the first three Games, Jenny and her friends have been living a peaceful life. However, a Shadow Man comes one night and tells Jenny that the Games are not over yet. There is still one more deadly Game left to do. Now, Jenny must go through this deadly Game of life and death alone. Will she make it, or will she fail? R&R please, and no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Fourth Game.

Fandom: The Forbidden Game series.

Pairings: Jenny x Julian.

Rating: T.

Summary: After the first three Games, Jenny and her friends have been living a peaceful life and all that. However, a Shadow Man comes one night and tells Jenny that the Games are not over yet. There is still one more deadly Game left to do.

This is my first Forbidden Game series story. I just started reading the series. I got all three books in one, and I just finished _The Hunter_. And it was very good. I've read a lot of fanfiction online, reviews on the books, so I have ideas of what happened in the books. I'm very sorry if I get things wrong, or if characters are out of character.

With that said, let's begin. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 1

Late at night a dark shadowy figure appeared beside of Jenny and of course she would most likely remember this shadow man who's name was Jeff. He pestered and harassed her from time to time and in all honesty he wasn't like the other Shadow Men, much like Julian was, but different.

He didn't wish to harm anyone. He just wanted to play and mess around with people and even possibly make a friend.

Jenny was awoke by the sudden coldness that appeared in the room whenever Shadow Men were around. She yelped when she spotted Jeff standing beside her, her eyes wide in shock. She quickly sat up, never taking her eyes off the Shadow Man.

"What are you doing here?!" the 16 year old cried out.

The Shadow Man only chuckled when the girl cried out questioning why he was there.

"I just wanted to say hi, dear Jenny. It's been a long time sense me and you have spoken to each other... it makes me rather sad."

She glared at him with her bright green eyes. "Couldn't you have at least waited till it was _morning_? You coming at _night_ and standing over me while I was _sleeping_, is some sort of pedo thing!"

_Then again, Julian did that my whole life,_ she thought, frowning. _He watched over and protected me over the years.. And now..._

She shook her head. There was no reason to think about that now. He was gone. Dead. Never coming back...

"I'm sorry," Jeff said, putting his head down. "I'll leave if you wish."

"Yes, I want you to leave," she replied. She didn't want to deal with him right now. It was late, and she was rather tired. She already knew that he couldn't help her get Julian back. She had tried once, and it had ended rather badly. She didn't trust him. "I want you to leave right now."

"Okay." He disappeared for a moment then appeared right in front of her once again. "But before I go... what is a pedophile?"

She let out another startled cry when he re-appeared once again. "Go ask someone else. Now leave."

"For the love of darkness," a voice growled. "You _still_ haven't told her, have you?"

Jenny looked around to see where the voice had came from, yet she could only see Jeff. So her and him were the only two in the room, right? So, who had spoken?

"Oh how _rude _of me," the voice chuckled. "You can't see me."

The next thing the teen knew, there was _another_ Shadow Man in her room.

Jeff glanced over at the other Shadow Man. "My old friend!" he cheered.

Yomi glared at him with his golden colored eyes. "We have _not_ friends!"

Jenny stared at the two Shadow Men. _Great. I know what Jeff wants, but what does this one want from me?_

The Shadow Man turned to face her, and she flinched back a bit. Well, she was going to find out what he wanted, and she prayed it was nothing bad.

"Anyway, since Jeff isn't going tell you Jenny, I might as well.."

"How do you know-"

"Your name?" Yomi chuckled. "Simple. Us Shadow Men know all about you. Ever since you opened that door when you were five and Julian laid his eyes on you. For darkness' sake, I still don't understand why he would fall in love with a _human_ such as yourself. As pretty as you are.."

Jenny glared at him as he spoke that. Just what was that suppose to mean?

"Anyway, I have some news from you. Julian is alive-"

"He is?!" the 16 year old gasped. She couldn't believe it. He was _alive_! She didn't know how or why, but she was glad. Then, something hit her. What if they were lying? Shadow Men were knew to do that..

"-and if you want to see him again, well you need to play another Game," Yomi chuckled.

"I'm _not_ playing another sick twisted Game, that you Shadow Men have planned!" Jenny snapped.

Jeff chuckled as he floated over to the girl. "Oh, but Jenny you WILL play the game."

"No!"

He continued with his sick and twisted chuckle, ignored that she had spoken. "If you ever wish to see Julian again then you will play the game."

Jeff then began to play with the girl's hair. "And I think we all know that you wish to see him again and that it's killing you inside just by being away from him."

Jenny jerked away from him, glaring. What he said _was_ true. She did miss Julian, and her heart hurt whenever she was away from him. She clutched the golden ring that he had given her at the end of the first Game, that had showed that she belonged to him. She'd do anything to see him again. But play another Game? The last three were terrible and twisted! And Julian was different than these Shadow Men! Just what Game did they have planned this time?

Whatever it was, she was sure she wasn't going to like it. Not one bit.

The Shadow Man moved his hand over to Jenny's and then grabbed onto her hand. "It's obvious you miss him so do not try to hide your bliss for him."

He then let go and floated around her a couple of times. "If you want to see him again then you should come back to the shadow world where it all began."

"Now, now, don't scare the poor child," Yomi chuckled. "At least not yet. We'll have plenty of time for that when the Game starts."

It was true, she did want to see him again... She wanted to be with him more than anything else. And if going back to the Shadow World would allow her to be with him again...

Jenny bit her lip and stood up. She took a deep breath and looked at both Shadow Men.

"Fine. Let's go to the Shadow World."

* * *

And that's the start of our little story here! Jeff and Yomi are OCs, from RPs I've done with a friend. The thing between jenny and Jeff are also from RPs with my friend, and I may explain them in later chapters, but I dunno yet.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter so far, and don't forget to read and review!

Until next time, see you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

**always145kh: Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I'm very sorry for the late up-date. I've been busy with a lot of things, but I'm finally back with another chapter of the story! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. I'm also sorry if the chapters seem a bit OOC, but I'll try and keep them in character as best as I can. Once again, thank you for the wonderful review, and welcome to the Story Family! ^^.**

**Now, one with our story! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jeff laughed as he floated over to Jenny and grabbed her arm. "Off we are to see Julian! so you can tell him that you are happy to see him again!"

"Yeah.." Jenny whispered.

It was time to face facts. She wanted to see Julian again. Tom had gotten... Different since the Games. But then again, they were all different then when they played the first Game.

Her heart was telling her to be with the Shadow Man that had started the Games, and she'd listen to her heart.

"Let's go.." she said.

"I know you'd see it our way," Yomi laughed.

And so they went back to the Shadow World. Back to the place this whole mess began at.

* * *

Jenny looked around and shivered slightly at being back in this place. She didn't like it in the first Game, and she didn't like it now. One of those un-holy baby looking things crawled over to her, holding out a clawed-hand, smiling a child-like smile.

"Can we take you?" it asked, sweetly. "We can carry you."

The 16 year old shook her head and stepped closer to Yomi and Jeff. They were the only two Shadow Men that were like a life-line to her at the moment. To keep things like that away from her.

At least until they found Julian...

Jeff chuckled as he kneeled down to the creepy little thing. "Sorry but she's mine for the taking."

The thing crossed its arms, pouting.

"Fine," it said in a child-like voice.

"Hey, I don't belong to you!" Jenny snapped at the Shadow Man.

"Would you rather we give you to the other Shadow Men?" Yomi asked. "They seem to _really_ want you."

"Umm... Never mind.." she said. She wasn't too keen on going with those creepy things. Not at all.

Jeff only laughed at that. The thing crawled away at that, seeing as it wasn't going to be taking Jenny anytime soon. The teen sighed in relief.

The green-eyed Shadow Man floated around Yomi and Jenny. "This is going to be fun! So, I suggest that you do not run!"

The other Shadow Man glared at him. "What did I say about doing that?"

Jenny cleared her throat, trying to get back to the matter at hand. They said Julian was here, waiting for her. So, where was he? She hoped he'd be here already, smiling, this electric blue eyes be bright... She shook her head. Not was the time for that.

"You said Julian was here. Where is he?"

Yomi turned to face her. "You'll see him in a few minutes. And when you do, the Game will begin."

She sighed. "What's the Game this time?"

"You will be told when he gets here."

"You cannot tell me what to do you silly old fool!"

Yomi glared at him. "Silly old fool?"

Jenny chuckled slightly at that, and stopped when the Shadow Man glared at her.

"Yes," Jeff laughed. "You're a silly old fool!"

The golden-eyed Shadow Man continued to glare at him, while the young girl looked around, waiting for Julian to appear. They said that he would be here, right? Surely he couldn't be too much longer then. She longed to see him again after watching him die in her arms to perfect her from the Shadow Men that wanted to do her harm, and she still felt as though it was her fault that he had went in her place. They were going to kill one of them, a life for a life they had said. If it wasn't going to be him, then her or one of her other friends that had been dragged along when they all had agreed to the first Game with the paper house. It had all been a trick of course, a trap set by the hunter that wanted its prey that it had its eyes on since she was five years old.

They all had escaped, all but Summer, who had been too scared to face her nightmare, and had been killed by it, at least that was what Jenny and her friends had thought at the time. Julian had saved the young girl, keeping her safe from the other Shadow Men, since he knew that Jenny cared about her and didn't want anything to happen to her. It also showed the young teen that the Shadow Man who she had come to fear, wasn't all that mean and evil, that he did have good in him, and she was going to help him bring it out. In the end, it had worked, since he was going to let them go free, no tricks or anything, but that was before the other Shadow Men had appeared and stopped them from leaving. They were going to someone that day, no matter who it was. She just wished it didn't have to be Julian. She would have went, she knew of what would, or what she thought, would happen to her, and she was still going to give herself up to the Shadow Men.

Yet, that hadn't went as planned when the blue-eyed Shadow Man went in her place, having his name craved out of the candle that kept him alive. But that didn't matter now, as much as she'd like to believe that herself. Julian was back, he was alive, that was all that mattered to her. However, she couldn't help but wonder who, and why had one of the Shadow Man, if it even was them, had brought the one that was different, the one that had fallen in love with a human girl, back to life when they had killed him in her place.

Did that also mean, with him being back, that they would be after her once again? It seemed likely, and she didn't like that thought. But it didn't matter know, she was already in the Shadow World, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She was stuck here with the Shadow Men, and she wasn't going to be going home anytime soon, at least not until she won whatever new Game that had planned for her. She was just glad that her friends weren't in the mix of their Games this time around. She didn't want to take a chance of them getting hurt, or even worse, killed. She was just going to have to win this Game of theirs, and hope for the best. Hope that she would win and get back home in one peace, and not be killed by the Game, whatever it was going to be.

"Still as lovely and beautiful as ever," a voice said from behind them.


End file.
